May I Call You Sunshine
by MarauderishMischiefMaker
Summary: Dixie returns to Pine Valley after escaping the Orpheus compound and faces a daughter she's never met, an ex new wife and a son with a chip on his shoulder the size of a bottle of booze. Will she be able to handle it
1. This Is Your Mom

**Chapter Two This Is Your Mom**

"Are you ready to do this?" Tad asked Dixie as they stood outside the Martin household.

"I've been ready for years," Dixie assured giving his hand a squeeze.

Tad turned the key and hoped heartily that nobody was waiting in the foyer to ambush him with questions about his whereabouts. The wish was granted. "Okay," he whispered, ushering her in the house. "Coast is clear."

"Uh Tad?" Dixie hissed. "You mind if I go freshen up before I go and see your family?"

"Yes of course," he nodded. "I'll call you down when I've uh…prepared them for us." The truth was Tad himself was still getting over the shock himself.

"Oh thank God," Krystal sighed when he appeared.

"Thaddeus Martin where in tarnation, have you been?" demanded Opal as she sprang from the couch. "You had me worrying ten years off my life, and I cannot afford it!"

"And I'm sorry about that Mama, really I am but…"

"But what?" asked Opal. "What on earth has your boxers in a twist?"

"Look," Tad sighed. "I've got something to show both of you but before for I do you have to promise me that you'll brace yourselves."

"Uh-oh…" Krystal muttered.

"No, no, no, no! It's good it's good! Believe me it's really, really good," he promised. "So good, in fact that I don't think words are going to cut it, so this is something you need to see with your own eyes." He stepped aside as Dixie came down the staircase. Both Opal and Krystal froze.

"It's all right," Tad told them. "It's not a trick. It's really her. Dixie's back."

"Hello," Dixie said smiling nervously. "Hello Opal."

Opal was (for what Dixie suspected was the first time in her life) at a loss for words as she stepped forward to face the newcomer. When she finally spoke there was a quaver of disbelief in her voice. "Is it—really you?"

"Yes, yes it's really me,"

"You're…?"

"Alive," Dixie supplied grinning. "Yeah."

"Oh my goodness!" Opal breathed because she couldn't think of anything else to say as she wrapped her arms around Dixie who gladly returned the embrace. "Oh my goodness. Oh I prayed for this, that you'd come back. But I can hardly believe it."

"Dixie was in Oak Haven when the fire started," Tad explained as both women wiped their eyes. "She got away and that's when I found her."

"Well we really found each other," said Dixie, leaning tiredly against Tad.

"Wow!" Krystal was having difficulty picking her jaw up of the floor as she came forward. "Wow. I can't…Well sit, sit both of you. You're looking tired as anything." She moved the basket of laundry off the couch

"Go ahead and sit," Tad urged and Dixie timidly took a place on the empty cushions

"Well where on earth have you been all this time," Opal turned to her eager for information "You couldn't have been at Oak Haven."

"I'm sorry," murmured Dixie softly. "But I'm not exactly sure."

"Well were you in a hospital?" Opal pressed. "Or in Switzerland, or at the bottom of another—"

"Ma," Tad broke in. "Take it easy on her okay?"

"Well I'm just trying to understand."

"I know, we all are. But Dixie just got back okay. So let's take this slow all right?"

He looked at a Dixie and she nodded in gratitude. "Thank you," she whispered as the door in the foyer was thrown open.

"Daddy!"

Dixie startled looking up in time to see Opal and Krystal exchange an apprehensive look. "Kate?" she mouthed. Krystal nodded as the nine-year-old sprang into the room stopping only to put her bag on a nearby chair before tackling Tad in a hug.

"Daddy, camp today was amazing! It was so fun—"She stopped abruptly as her eyes fell—mystified and unblinking—on the unfamiliar woman. Dixie approached, grinning.

"Easy," Tad warned placing a comforting hand on Kathy's shoulder. "Kathy, come here a sec honey." He placed the footstool between the two women and lowering himself onto it, took Kathy by the hand. "This," he said pivoting the two of them to face Dixie, "is your mom. See you weren't imagining things the other day. You really did see your mother in the park."

"You look just like your pictures," Kathy whispered slipping her hand from Tad's grasp and reaching out to Dixie who stroked her knuckles gently as if she were a glass doll that might break. "Daddy put a picture of you on my bed-table and we prayed to you every night. He said you were my angel, my very special guardian and that you and Aunt Julia were smiling down on me."

"My beautiful, beautiful little girl!" Dixie sniffled. Kathy reached up and wiped some of the tears away with the pad of her thumb. She curled up next to her mother on the couch and Dixie was silent for a few minutes soaking up the embrace that Greg Madden had taken from her all those years ago. "Oh, you have no idea how good it is to see you! Would you look at that smile?" Dixie chucked her daughter under the chin, and Kathy grinned more broadly.

"Why didn't you come home sooner?" she wanted to know.

Dixie caressed one of the Pocahontas braids Cara had put in Kathy's hair that morning. "I'm sorry baby," she sighed. "I would've come home to you in a second if I could've! I would." The answer seemed to satisfy Kathy as she moved on rather quickly.

"Daddy told me all about you." she informed.

"He did?" Dixie smiled at Tad over their daughter's head. Despite all their history it gave her a warm feeling to know that Tad had kept her memory alive.

"He said that you had the prettiest singing voice. And you made the best cookies in the whole world, chocolate chip with no nuts.

"Your

"And guess what he calls me?"

"I give up," Dixie laughed.

"He calls me 'sunshine' 'cause he told me how you liked to sing that song to JR when he was little."

"Do you mind if I—if I called you that?" Dixie asked. "Not all the time or anything but would that be okay with you?"

"Sure," Kathy chirped. "Can I, can I call you 'Mommy'?"

Dixie looked up at Tad who shrugged smiling not that she needed his approval but could use his encouragement after all she'd been through lately.

"I think I would like that more than anything yeah." Dixie said. Kathy squealed and Dixie gladly took her in her arms. "You give the best hugs do you know that?"

"She's not bad," Tad joked, "And now she has the best mommy in the world to practice on."

I want to know all about you. Tel me about your friends, your school, your life. I want to know everything."

"Wait Dix," Tad laughed holding up his hands. "We can get into that after we have a little something to eat. I mean you must starving by now."

"I am!" Kathy cried.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tad said in a tone of mock surrender.

"She is _your_ child." Dixie laughed.

"_Our_ child," Tad corrected. "Can you do me a favor Kathy, babe and go get the lemonade, I'll be right behind you."

"Kay."

"Thank you," he called turning back to Dixie. "I will be right back, all right? Don't move!"

"Okay. I'm not going anywhere I promise," she chuckled as Tad proceeded to moonwalk out of the room.

"Lemonade," Krystal sang putting the pitcher on the coffee table.

"Oh thank you but I'm not very thirsty right now," Dixie admitted sheepishly.

Krystal nodded. "That's all right, I'll just put in down right here and you can help yourself. I hope you're able to at least nibble on a chicken finger though… for Kathy's sake."

"Kathy," Dixie smiled. "She's…she's incredible."

"The best," Krystal agreed. "And she's upstairs right now calling all her friend to tell them her mommy's back…Spike and Emma Lavery, the Montgomery girls, and AJ…I've never seen her so happy."

"And some of that credit goes to you,"

"Me no…"

"Krystal please, I really want to thank you so much for taking care of Kathy while I was away. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you."

"Well it was my pleasure. And this one made it pretty easy." Krystal added as Kathy came bounding down the stairs. "How you doing sugarplum? Your daddy will have dinner ready in a few minutes all right?"

"Can Mommy come up and see my room while we wait?"

"I would love that."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Krystal agreed. "Just try not to pull your momma's arm out of the socket, all right?"

**What would you like Dixie to find in Kathy's room that sparks memories of JR as a child? Leave it in the reviews and I'll take the best suggestions Happy reviewing aarent**


	2. Snooping And Stories

**Snooping and Stories**

"I'd really love to know how Hayward could've done this kind of huge, groundbreaking research without somebody on some ethics board finding out!" mused Ryan as he perused the notebook he had been writing in for days. He looked up as a throw pillow from the other side of the room grazed his shin.

His wife Greenlee growled in frustration. "Please God! Can we have one conversation that doesn't revolve around the misdeeds of David Hayward?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "You, Maria Santos and Dixie Martin are all here because of Orpheus, and you don't want to know how?

"I know however it happened it's a miracle! Why can't you just leave it at that? As much as you want answers, you may not like the ones you get. "

"I _know_ I won't," agreed Ryan vehemently. "But that isn't going to stop Jesse and I from getting them. Do you know when Jackson and Erica are getting back from France?"

Greenlee shrugged. "I would assume when the craziness surrounding Erica's kidnapping dies down which isn't likely any time soon, Ryan Lavery what do you have up your sleeve?"

"I just thought Jane Campbell confessed, that's all."

"She did and she also took responsibility for stabbing David, but now the paparazzi are looking to get the first interview. They're swarming not only the penthouse but Kendall's and Bianca's too, so don't be surprised if Spike spends some time with us."

"That's what he's going to do if it means his normal life won't be interrupted by the media vultures who are after his grandmother."

"Of course," his wife agreed. "But that's not what this is about. You want Erica back here because you have suspicions that Zach is still alive."

"Who knows who else David deigned to bring back from the death's door but he isn't going to play it straight with us. We need your dad to see if there's a way we can invalidate the hospital sale…"

**AMC~AMC~AMC**

Dixie gasped, peeking into the open doorway of her daughter's bedroom. It was youthful; and bright with sunlight shining through the big window, and a foam letter 'K' hanging from the doorknob.

"Will you come sit with me Mommy?" Kathy's voice brought her mother out of the daze. Dixie smiled and perched on the side of the bed, grunting uncomfortably as she sat.

"Ooh ouch, I think I just squished your friend here." She examined the stuffed toy turning it about in her hands, "What is he—a chicken?"

"Uh-huh," Kathy nodded. "I've had him since I was little." She hugged it to her chest. "I used to hug him when I woke up from a nightmare."

"Kind of reminds me of the giraffe JR has," Dixie mused smiling.

""JR's way too big for stuffed animals!"

" Not always," Dixie laughed. "One day when he was about three or four he was having as good a time at the park as any little kid…he was playing his little heart out but after a while I told him it was time to go home so he could take his nap. Well that's when he got all nervous because some old bully in the sandbox had told him that there were monsters who sat on the edge of beds and ate your feet while you slept!"

Kathy giggled.

"He absolutely refused to go to bed," Dixie continued with a flourish. "So we went to the store and I let him pick a stuffed animal out of the toy bin. It was a wild animal theme, so there were monkeys, and zebras and lions, but there was only one giraffe left. He had he's little heart set on that last giraffe. Well he fell asleep in the back seat on the way home and I told him it was because the giraffe was magic and would keep the feet-eating monsters and everything else that scared him far away."

"But there were no monsters anyway" Kathy protested.

Her mother winked conspiratorially. "Yeah you and I both know that but boys can be really silly sometimes."

"Daddy and Uncle Jake are silly all the time."

"Well they raised a beautiful little girl. Your daddy gave you so much love when I couldn't be there"

"He even let me help him paint the room.

"And if I had my guess I'd say the two of you got more paint on yourselves than the walls?" The corners of Kathy's mouth turned upward ever so slightly.

"I knew it!"

"It was only a little paint fight," Kathy wheedled as if she thought her mother were about to scold her but Dixie's laughter put her at ease, "We were afraid Krystal was going to yell but she only said it was a good thing it got on our old painting clothes and not on the walls."

"Well just be glad Daddy doesn't have your grandma's taste in decoration."

"Why?"

"Well when Daddy and I were first married we lived a small house because it was just the three of us me, him, and Baby Adam Jr. "

"Where did Grandma live?"

Dixie cleared her throat. "Grandma Opal travelled a lot back then and had amassed herself a lot of, um…interesting souvenirs. She thought it would a sweet gesture to decorate the apartment for us while we were on honeymoon in Mexico. There was this giant yellow and green plaid couch, a multicolored armchair and a duck sculpture that reeked of cinnamon!" She shivered. "My Lord the place looked like a yard sale gone wrong."

"Kathy's eyes widened. "I bet Daddy was mad huh?"

"He was so shocked he nearly dropped me before we made it over the threshold, and it looked for a minute like he was going to give Grandma a piece of his mind…but your brother JR, he was just the happiest little baby ever and he smoothed your daddy's temper over in five seconds flat. That was the day Tad became JR's daddy too.

"Seems like you had lots of fun when JR was growing up."

Dixie didn't miss the note of sadness in her voice and she planted a kiss on Kathy's forehead before tucking a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "I know it doesn't seem fair that I got to spend so much time with JR and Tad when I've missed out on so much of your childhood. I know that hurts and I'd completely understand if you were angry with me, but I'm here now and I don't want to miss out on another second of your life. You're stuck with me Sunshine."

"We better go down to dinner before Daddy or Cara comes looking for us," Kathy slid off the bed and took Dixie's hand.


	3. Don't Even Think About It

**Don't Even Think About It **

That night was the first night in over four years that Dixie had a decent place to sleep. She had settled in the guest room across the hall from the master bedroom. Tad had shot down her offer to make camp on the couch saying he wanted to be near her in the event of a flashback. Surprisingly Dixie had none of the cold sweat nightmares to which she was accustomed and she was further comforted by the thought that her newfound daughter was dreaming away a few rooms over. But sleep never came over her.

Dixie was anxious to hear more about this Cara woman that Kathy had talked about but no one had brought her up at dinner that night. She knew Tad didn't owe her an explanation for anything going on in his life, especially since she had just come back after four year's no contact and had nothing to offer him in the explanation department.

All hopes of getting more sleep dashed she padded downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Well at least we know one thing about you that's stayed the same," chuckled Opal as she came into the kitchen an hour later with Jenny at her heels. "You still wake with the birds. You sure you're not kin to this one." Opal pointed to the bouncing four-year-old.

"What in the world are you doing up?" Dixie laughed pulling the girl onto her lap.

"Cara's usually home from her morning run in time to help Jenny get breakfast," Opal explained, her back to them as she put the kettle on "But, pardon my reach sugarplum—" She grabbed herself a teabag. "—She worked one of those all-nighter shifts at the hospital,"

"Cara's a...a nurse," Dixie asked looking up with interest.

"Pediatrician," Opal replied. "Down at PVH, I guess it sort of runs—"

"Runs in the family," supplied Dixie softly,

"Oh my Lord! Honey I am so sorry!" The older woman brought her hand to her mouth.

"No, no, no!" Dixie cried. "Opal it's all right, I promise."

"No it is most certainly not okay," Opal fretted. "I have the _worst_ case of foot-in-mouth disease! It's—it's chronic!"

"That's all right," Dixie shook off Opal's protests. "How bout you and me go watch some TV so Grandma can get a few more winks of sleep huh Jenny? Come on."

"Well this is a picture," Tad grinned later as he came down the steps and saw that the two of them were wrapped in a quilt together on the sofa, Dixie holding yet another cup of coffee. "You didn't wake Aunt Dixie up did you?"

"No I've been up for a while now," Dixie met him in the foyer. "Waiting to talk to you actually."

"To me?" Tad repeated reaching the bottom of the steps. Dixie nodded. "Wow, um, okay. Jenny why don't you…why don't you go upstairs and see if your mom and sister are awake?"

"Are you in trouble Daddy?" Jenny inquired.

"In trouble. _Moi?_Never! Just go upstairs all right?"

Curiosity gnawing at him he silently followed Dixie back to the living room. There was no need for her to say anything when he saw a glowing Cara smiling up at him from the photo on the mantel.

"Did you have anything besides coffee for breakfast," he hedged.

Dixie cocked her head. "Tad?"

"Look I really wish you would eat something, okay? I think it's a good idea after all the time you spent in Oak Haven…and god only knows what David was pumping into your system." Dixie shuddered. "Sorry," he apologized quickly. "But really Dix we just got you back. You need to take care of yourself."

"Well this seems familiar," Dixie sighed. "You dodging sticky questions with concerns of your own or, or jokes. Same old Tad."

He nodded in resigned acceptance. "So you want to know about Cara," he asked plopping himself on the sofa.

"Well I know one thing, she sure is beautiful!"

"Dixie, my… this between me and Cara…it's complicated"

"It's okay," whispered Dixie, "I get it you, you found someone right?"

"Yeah, I did. But wasn't like that."

"You thought I was dead, you moved on. That's all right. It's okay."

Dixie this is really important that you understand why everything that happened did happen. But not right this second okay. Today you just need to relax; you've been through so much already what with Oak Haven and meeting Kathy for the first time. The last thing you need is for me to bombard you."

"I don't feel bombarded Tad!"

"Well than tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to stop talking!" she blurted in frustration. "I'm not a glass doll that's going to break any second!"

A grin lit up Tad's face and he broke into a laugh.

"What?" Dixie whined beginning to laugh herself. "Stop!"

"Stop talking," Tad chuckled. "Did you seriously just..." Tad mimed zipping his lips. "Stop huh."

"Yes," cried Dixie. "Silence yourself!" She sighed, chancing ac glance upward but meeting Tad's eye made them both crack up again.

"Do you know who that just sounded like?" Tad asked.

"No."

"You!"

Dixie crossed her arms across her chest. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing," assured Tad quickly as he took her hand. "I was just wondering when you start sounding a bit more like yourself and you didn't disappoint."

"Well thank you very much," scoffed Dixie, her eyes glistening. "Me snapping at you, sounds like me!"

"Let's face it," Tad shrugged. "Your no stranger to having an opinion when it comes to me. And it is music to my ears. It's—this is a miracle Dix! You're a miracle. And when you think about even Hayward doing his worst…"

"Eh," Dixie flinched.

"…nothing he can do could keep us apart, keep you away from your children. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"We really should get you checked out, take you to the hospital."

"No Tad, no hospitals."

He sighed, having forgotten. "Hayward will have nothing to do with it I promise you. Jake is acting chief of staff and Cara's a doctor there…"

"So Opal said."

"And one very tired doctor at that. Hi." Tad sprung up at his wife's voice giving both women the distinct impression of a deer caught in the headlights. "Well aren't you going to introduce me?" the brunette prompted but still he said nothing.

"I'm Cara," she said stretching out het hand.

"Hi. Dixie."

"It 's really nice to meet you." They shook as Tad looked back and forth making no effort to hide his discomfort and confusion. He was however, grateful that each woman showed him enough mercy to not mention that her last name was 'Martin' because Dixie, as far Tad knew, had never readopted 'Cooney' after the couple's final divorce.

As Cara moved to stand at the sofa arm Tad had the feeling that each was the other up like lionesses in the jungle. "I can't imagine how strange this must be for you," Cara spoke, taking from Tad the burden of breaking the silence.

"For you too," Dixie conceded. "Not many wives come face-to-face with their husband's supposedly-dead ex. I'm sure you've heard rumors around town of the, the 'happily ever after' but not all of the history between Tad and I has been easy, which is mostly my fault."

"Dix don't be like that."

No Tad, it's okay. I want you to know, Cara, that I'm not going to cause him any more pain."

"Krystal Carey, the picture of bad timing since 1965."

"What is it girls?" Tad sighed seeing that both of his daughters standing in the foyer.

"We just wanted you guys to come to the park with us and Krystal."

"Um, okay that sounds fun. Ladies?"

Dixie nodded. "Sure!"

"As lovely as that sounds and it really does sound great, I just got done a super long shift at the hospital and I think I hear a nap calling my name."

"But..."

"Hey if Cara's tired, then she's tired," Tad told the pouting girls.

"I'll come next time," she promised. "And you know what Kathy take the Frisbee and show everybody how good you're getting huh?"

"Okay."

**AMC~AMC~AMC**

"Looks like we weren't the only ones with this idea," said Dixie pointing as a camp counselor handed out kites and bubble wands. "What is that is a playgroup?"

"With only three kids?" Tad shook his head.

"Gabby's over there!" Jenny squealed. "Can I say hi mommy?"

"Sure you can," Krystal nodded. "But you stay where at least one grownup can see you."

"Why don't the rest of us take the Frisbee out for a spin?"

"Okay."

"I'll be right there sweetheart," Tad gazed after Jenny with a furrowed brow.

"I know that look," said Krystal tapping him on the arm. "What is it that's making the detective in you put his antenna up." Tad dragged her into the clearing and placed a finger against his lips…

"Does everybody have enough sunscreen?"

"Yes!" chorused the four voices.

"Where's my mommy, Claire."

The Montgomery's nanny cleared her throat. "Well your mommy and Bianca had some trouble with Bianca's car, but I'll make sure you all have a lot of fun."

"Not if I have any say," came a drunken grumble. "A…"

"Don't even think about coming near your son with that on your breath!" Tad warned in a voice low enough not to carry.

"And why do I get the feeling you had something to do with Bianca's 'car trouble'?"

"Because he did," Tad answered stooping down and examining the key ring. "Where's the car?"

"Nowhere they will ever find it."

"Come on JR," Tad growled in frustration. "You really think stealing your ex's girlfriend's car and driving it under the influence is going to help you get custody of your son. Well keep this up and I will testify to the judge myself."

JR laughed cruelly. "And you really think any judge will take you seriously. You have been talking about Mom a lot likely. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that you're just seeing the ghosts of spouses' past.

"Because every Adam needs to throw someone in Oak Haven, well I assure sweetheart I'm not a ghost."


	4. Dr David

"JR", Dixie whispered coming closer to him. "Hi baby."

"No don't touch me! What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing!" Dixie cried. "I would never try to 'pull anything' on my own son! How could you think such a thing?"

"Don't talk to your mother like that

"This _woman_ is not my mother Tad. My mother is dead. I was there. I saw it. Oh she was definitely _very_ dead."

Before anyone could dispute JR, the voice of Bianca's nanny broke through the stillness. "AJ come back here buddy!" Claire called, trying to hold him back but he was already across the field and like the rest of the park patrons he focused only on the growing dispute

"Daddy, stop it! I don't like it when you're mean like this."

Dixie's heart broke at the look her grandson's face. She hadn't seen him since he was little more than a toddler but watching him, it was all she could do to not to hold A.J. tight and try to comfort him as Tad was doing now.

"None of us like it bud," Tad whispered rubbing the boy's back. "But I am going to take Daddy home now, and he is going to get better. You know what you can do for me? I want you to go back and play with Claire and the girls. Go have some fun okay?"

"I don't want to," said AJ crossly. "I just want to go home."

"And we will buddy," said JR. "The two of us, right now."

"No Daddy! I don't want to go with you!"

"You're not going to, bud," Tad assured. "You're going back to my house with Nana, Kathy, and Jenny."

"What are you talking about? Of course you want to go with me, I'm your father! Come on."

"Tad!" In the space of a few seconds JR had a hold of his son's elbow and was yanking away completely forgetting that his mode of transportation was currently wrapped around a tree. "Let me go, Daddy!"

"You…heard him!" Tad grunted breaking JR's grip and handing AJ off to Krystal who was already leading the sobbing Martin girls to the car.

JR made to go after them but Dixie stepped forward in much the same way she had when protecting her own son from Adam. "Let him go, Krystal will take care of him."

"That's what the two of you want, isn't it? Well, Bravo!" JR cried clapping his hands. "Thank you so much for turning my seven-year-old son against me! What in store for your next act Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Hate to break it to JR but you spooked AJ all on your own," remarked Tad.

"Just let us take you home." Dixie offered. "Tad and I…we'll walk you back to the mansion."

"I think that's a good idea," Tad agreed.

"And why is that? So Mommy Dearest can have a captive freaking audience while she _tries_ to justify running off on the people she loves so damn much. I'll pass!"

"No it's because you are clearly in no condition to drive," Tad replied tossing the empty bottle of scotch into s nearby trashcan in the picnic area, with a sigh.

**AMC~AMC~AMC**

"Colby!" he called pounding on the door. "Colby open up, it's Tad!"

There were footsteps in on the other side of the mansion door. "Hey Tad, JR's not—" She sighed at the sight of her brother slumped between Tad and another woman. "—drunk again is he?"

Tad nodded. " Afraid so, darlin'"

"And only getting drunker," JR laughed heading for the scotch bottle he kept in the parlor.

"Like hell you are!" Colby seethed blocking the door.  
>"You're not really going to get in my way, are you Colby?"<p>

"If it's between you and trouble hell we're all getting in your way," said Tad. Dixie nodded still amazed at the grown twenty-something woman standing in front of her.

"It's a bit too late for that," Colby sighed. "While your drunken escapades are probably more interesting let me tell you what I've been doing today… fielding phone calls by the dozen from pissed off investors at Chandler! They know you're slipping JR and they're not happy."

"Well next time one of them calls just tell them to go to hell!"

"Oh?" Colby raised her eyebrows. "And I guess I should just say the same thing to Brot?"

"What the hell does Monroe have to do have with this?"

"He was here about fifteen minutes ago looking for you. They found Bianca's car wrapped around a damn tree JR. It's totaled and your booze is in the front cup holder."

"Oh boy, " groaned Tad.

"She deserved a lot more than a busted car for taking Marissa and my son away from me."

"And this is how your planning to get him back?" said Tad in disbelief. "It will be a miracle if Bianca doesn't press charges, a miracle you probably don't deserve."

Colby glared the two men into silence. "Tad right. Channeling Dad's douche-bag qualities won't help you here, JR," Colby snapped turning to the newcomer. "Sorry about all this. Thank you so much for helping bring my brother home. Can I put you in a cab or something?"

"I'll pass." Dixie shook her head.

"I insist."

"Colby honey if things are as bad as you and Tad are saying than I really think I should stick around here and see what I can fix. Most of this is my fault anyway."

"That's not true Dix, you know it's not true."

JR watched gleefully as Colby's jaw fell. "Did I mention she claims to be my mother?"

"She is your mother!" Tad corrected sternly. "And even if you don't believe that, treat Dixie with a scrap of human decency."

"He'll do you one better," Colby remarked, "Dixie why don't you, you know stay in the guest wing? We have everything you need and anyway the house seems kind of empty with Dad gone."

"No!" Tad and JR cried in unison.

Dixie spun on her heel to face them. "And why not?" she asked. "I happen to think it's a great idea. After all the time I missed with you JR…which let's face it hasn't done you a bit of good. Now that I'm here there's got to be something I can do."

"Yeah Mom there is something you can do Go be with Kathy. Go play tea party and dress up with the kid who wants you around!"

"Honey," Tad said taking Dixie's hand in his own. "For all the nonsense JR's been talking I think he may have the right idea this time. Kathy, really wants to get to know you, and I think it's really important that you make the time to bond with her."

"I want her too, I do. And it's not like I won't ever see her again Tad, I would never up and leave her again. We'll finish that Frisbee game and team up on you, try to get you to put something resembling a vegetable in your mouth."

"Too late Kathy already sided with me on that one."

"Well then I have my work cut out for me," Dixie laughed rolling her eyes "Go home to her Tad. Go home and tell her I love her and I'll be back tonight to tuck her into bed."

**AMC~AMC~AMC~**

"Well hey there! Back so soon?" asked Opal putting the basket of laundry she had been folding on the floor. "Where are Tad and Dixie? "

"Unexpected development," replied Krystal with a look that said the conversation would go no further while there were kids present.

"Well I for one was not expecting the company of a hunk of pumpkin like your grandson although I'm certainly not complaining."

"Mommy do you think you can fix our kite," asked Jenny. "The wind is blowing again."

"This particular kite took a good tumble in the trees," Krystal informed her. "But there are plenty of your other toys to play with. Go on outside."

"What in the world happened?" hissed Opal. "And let me tell you it better be good if Tad's willing to risk immigration deporting his wife because of it. This is going to look mighty fishy if that agent decides to sniff around."

"I'll tell you want happened, JR happened. And the only breeze in that park today was the steam coming out of his ears!"

"Oh my Lord!" Opal groaned. "Not exactly the way a mama wants to reunite with her son is it?"

Krystal shook her head. "And speaking of mamas I think I'm going to call Marissa so she and Bianca know AJ is safe."

"All right, you do that," Opal nodded. "That's a good idea."

**AMC~AMC~AMC**

"You kids come on inside and we'll get something into your stomachs…."

"My time's running out, okay because no one can know I was here. But I love you okay? I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too."

"Sweetie pie," Opal called coming down the back steps. "Who in the world are you talking to?"


	5. Moving Into The Mansion

Dixie tiptoed into her daughter's bedroom and saw that Kathy had stayed up waiting. "Hey you," she said tucking the covers securely around the little girl. "I'm really sorry about leaving the park but Daddy and I had to take care of your brother. How was the rest of your day with Krystal and Opal hmm?""

"Good. I learned a really funny joke today. You want to hear it?"

Dixie mentally rolled her eyes at the possibility that Kathy had inherited her father's strange sense of humor but it was a thought that made her smile. "Sure."

"Okay: What's an elephant's favorite game?"

"I don't have a clue."

"Squash!"

"That's not bad," Dixie chuckled. "Did your daddy tell you that?"

"Nope. Dr. David."

"W—when did you see him sweetie?" Dixie stuttered running her fingers protectively through Kathy's golden locks.

"Today, he was coming to see Cara but he stopped in the yard because he hadn't seen A.J. in a long time."

"Oh."

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

Dixie nodded reassuringly. "It's just been a long day and I think it's time we both went to bed."

"Will rub my back?" Kathy asked timidly. "Aunt Julia and Krystal always did. It helps me get to sleep."

"Sure I will, scoot under the covers." Dixie instructed.

She rubbed circles on her daughter's back and began to sing softly, a warm, almost surreal feeling filling her whole body. This was Kathy, her Kate. The daughter she had pined for all those years. The daughter who—Dixie realized chuckling—was now breathing evenly after only one chorus.

"She asleep?"" Tad's words cut through the quiet hallway.

Dixie nodded leaning her head on his chest. "She's beautiful."

"Like her mother."

"Stop it you, I'm being serious."

"And so am I Dixie. I saw so much of you in Kathy when she was growing up. " He smiled as her cheeks warmed.

"Are you trying to make me blush Tad Martin?"

"Added bonus I guess."

"Ha-ha."

"You're absolutely sure I can't convince you to move back in. I can drive to the mansion right now and…"

"And drop me off there so I can try to fix what I broke a long time ago. I hurt him so badly when I bailed on you and the boys, and then those damn pancakes…"

"You were and you are a great mother Dixie," Tad whispered as she started to sniffle, "and one of these days JR will remember that." She smiled weakly but still couldn't meet his eye as she went into the front hall.

"There's something else, Tad."

"What?" He tilted her chin upwards.

"Kathy told me that David was lurking around here this afternoon while we were gone. Looking for Cara. I'm probably just overreacting. It could very well be some hospital business. I mean they are both doctors right?"

"That would be a good explanation if Hayward hadn't lost his license to practice medicine." Tad sighed. "Which should've been his cue to vamoose for good. It would've worked too, if he hadn't managed to hoodwink Erica into backing his purchase of PVH."

Dixie raised her eyebrows. "No! Erica is way too smart to ever back a greasy-haired rodent like Hayward. Is that what landed her in Oak Haven because if I were Jack…you know what, never mind. I didn't mean to delve into all this. I guess what I was trying to say in the first place…let me handle things at the mansion and you Tad, you take care of your wife."

**AMC~AMC~AMC**

David popped out of the on-call room and into Cara Castillo-Martin's path, startling her. Not only was it the morning after a long shift, but she had also received quite a bombshell.

"Dr. Castillo, a moment?" David asked as she picked up the dropped files. "In here," he hissed and closed the door to the staff room.

Cara narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to tell me what this is all about?"

"Could there possibly be trouble in paradise."

"No! Tad and I are fine."

"Is that right?" David sneered. "The word is that Dixie Martin's back in town."

Cara whistled. "Word spreads fast around here huh?"

David laughed humorlessly. "Welcome to life in a small town, although I must say you, Dr. Castillo are a breath of fresh air around here."

"Thank you. Now tell me why you're really here."

Just checking on you," David replied making a steeple with his hands "And I wanted to say 'I'm so…"

"Oh please! Don't apologize for your miracles David!"

"No really. You are the first person in a long while who has said two words to me without stringing them together with an expletive."

"Well from what I've heard you do love to antagonize people. Excuse me David." She tried to get up from the cot.

"Never trust what those Martins tell you," Hayward clicked his tongue. "Cara, Cara, thought you were smarter than that. A disappointment."

"Did you just manage to insult all three of us in one breath? I'm impressed."

"I think I know who you are really here. You fell for the both of the Brothers Martin and they both broke your heart. Cheer up. Beneath their halos those Martins are mortal just like the rest of us and only in a town like this would they be worshipped for their ignorance,"

"You want to why the town doesn't accept you, David? You hurt all these people and than attack the people you hurt. You're kind of Pine Valley's own Rhett Butler," Cara chuckled.

"Some would probably compare us," David shrugged. "He ends up the male hero of the novel and pretty soon even my worst enemies will consider me the hero in this town. A long overdue accolade if you ask me."

"Well putting Tad or Jake down wont get you Brownie points with me," said Cara firmly.

A look of sincere pity came over David's face. "I didn't mean to rub salt in the fresh wound. Tell you what, you look you could use a drink and I know I could."

Cara's frowned. "David I have patients lined up"

"And we are in a hospital full of perfectly capable doctors. Hubbard!" He called through the through the now open door.

"What?" answered Frankie Hubbard testily, his normal tone when having to deal with David.

"Dr. Castillo has just informed me of a family emergency and you need to help cover her remaining appointments!"

"Please Frankie?" Cara pleaded tiredly.

"Of course, yeah." He nodded sympathetically. "Does Jake know about this?"

"I'm on my way to tell him right now," Cara lied.

**AMC~AMC~AMC**

"Damn it, I was counting on Tad to talk you out of this 'moving in with me' crap. What if my son is the one who gets attached this time then I'll have to explain that Grandma Dixie has a habit of skipping out on her loved ones."

"I'm not leaving anyone JR."

You said that before," he mused. "Our last chocolate chip cookie moment before you died."

"When you copped to breaking that hideous vase of Phoebe's?" Dixie remembered, laughing. See those are the times I want you to remember Sunshine. The happy moments, when you weren't consumed by this anger you inherited from Adam."

"You know that would make one hell of a drinking game," JR sneered, his eyes flashing. "'Famous Last Words' Never mind I don't to justify having a shot." He moved to the sideboard and poured himself a drink.

Dixie's features hardened. "Okay. Okay! You want to play a game huh? Well I'll play too. Let's see if you can keep up with me."

"My real mother would know that alcohol would be lethal with her heart condition."

"If you didn't have the slightest inkling that I was your mother, you wouldn't care if I took a drink or not"

"Don't flatter yourself!" JR scoffed. "The truth is I plan on getting roaring drunk today, too drunk too drive you to the hospital if you go into cardiac arrest."

"Cheers," toasted Dixie.

JR stared, unable to blink as she tipped the glass in slow motion. "Okay!" he shouted when it was perilously close to her lips. "Okay!"

"Well it's nice to see you care about one of the lives in this room, even if it isn't your own."

JR threw up his hands. "You want to have a drink? Fine! It's not my place to stop you. But just so we're clear you don't get to do this!"

"Do what?"

"Pop in and out of my life! Only playing 'Mommy' when it's convenient or when you have nowhere else to be!"

"I _am_ where I want to be," Dixie insisted. "I know I've made a lot of mistakes but I chose to fight my way back so I could fix them."

"And this is my choice," JR raised another glassful of liquor to his lips.

"That's a sorry excuse for a choice!" Dixie replied. "That's the coward's way out and I _did not_ raise my son to be a coward."

"Really I'm a coward?"

"You're most certainly acting like one!"

"And how do you figure?"

"Because I used to be there. I know what it's like to run from your problems. But running, to a bottle of alcohol for example only hurts the people that love you. Look at AJ."

"Leave him out of this!" JR cried.

"He loves you! Don't you see how this is hurting him? How it hurts me and Colby and Kathy and Tad! You should have seen the crushed little faces those kids wore at the park yesterday."

"About that…" trailed Tad from the doorway a very legal looking envelope in his hand.

"What now!" JR barked, but Tad didn't take the bait, instead he gazed at JR a look of pity on his face. "Jack dropped this off it the house." Tad remarked holding it out to Dixie who read it aloud with a growing sense of shock,

"_This court finds it in the best interest of the minor Adam Chandler III to be placed in the custody of his adoptive mother Marissa Chandler until such a time when a formal hearing will decide the parental competency of Adam Chandler Junior' _It looks like you need a lawyer honey," Dixie sighed.

"She can't do that!" JR shouted.

"Right now she can," remarked Tad. "But there's still a shot if you sober up before that hearing. You can do this JR."

"How much help is he going to need?" Colby wanted to know.

"What do you care?"

"I do care JR! Because jackass or not you're my brother and I need to know how much begging I'm going to have to do to get Mom down here!"

"Thank you," Dixie whispered taking Colby's hands in her own. "Thank you so much."

"Thanks kiddo," Tad added. "Uh Dix can I talk to you for a minute? In the foyer."

"Sure, is anything wrong?"

Tad shuffled his feet. "I went to the hospital to eat lunch with Cara and Frankie said he'd been covering her patients all morning. She claimed a family emergency."

"Oh no."

"So I was wondering if it was your heart that was…with all the stress going on."

Dixie patted his cheek. "My heart's fine Tad, I promise you."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I've finally met my little girl. How could I not feel better than ever? Anyway a husband's ex-wife doesn't exactly qualify as family and I only met her a day or so ago."

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I'll...go check in at home and then go back to the hospital, see if Griffin had any luck getting through on her cell phone."

"I'm going with you!" Dixie decided. "Colby and Liza can stay with JR for a while and you're white as ghost. Come on we're going to find her."


End file.
